


First Aid

by FullmetalChords



Category: Leverage
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalChords/pseuds/FullmetalChords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not unusual for Eliot to get banged up during a fight, but it's not often he'll let his partners help him afterward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Aid

Eliot came back limping from their last job.

Really, it was unusual for him _not_ to be injured in some way after every job. Bruises on his face and body, split knuckles, broken ribs… and it would be a long time before Parker forgot the bullet wounds he’d taken for her and Hardison, back during their job in DC.

What _was_ unusual was Eliot just, well, sitting back and letting her and Hardison patch him back up. Not that he was doing so without complaint.

“It’s a sprain, that’s all,” he said gruffly as Hardison stretched the injured leg onto the coffee table, Parker gripping his shoulders so he didn’t wrench away from them. “’S happened more times than I can remember… You two don’t have to—“

“We know we don’t have to, man,” Hardison said, pulling off Eliot’s boot as gently as he could, trying to disturb the injured ankle as little as possible. 

“We _want_ to,” Parker insisted, grinning at him from her place by his side, and Eliot looked away, though not quickly enough to hide his crimson cheeks. His shy smile quickly faded as he gave a shout of pain, glaring at where Hardison knelt, probing his leg.

“Hardison,” Eliot said through teeth gritted with pain, “I can have that thing wrapped up in five seconds if you would just…”

“Hey.” Hardison’s voice was gentle, and his dark eyes shot up to steadily meet Eliot’s glare. Parker watched as the look on the hitter’s face softened. “El, look, I get it. You’re good at taking care of yourself. You’re used to it. And you do everything you can to take care of us, without ever being asked.” He started to wrap a bandage tightly around Eliot’s foot, gradually working his way up the ankle. “Sometimes me and Parker want to be able to return the favor, that’s all.”

“I know how to handle sprains,” Parker added, squeezing Eliot’s shoulder once before getting to her feet, heading to the freezer to get some ice. “I got hurt all the time rappelling before I knew how to do it right. It’s much better to rest up with help and company.”

Eliot was silent for a moment, watching Hardison finish wrapping his ankle as Parker came back over with a bag of ice.

“You two don’t have to ask me for anything,” he finally said, softly. “You know that.”

“We do,” Parker agreed, leaning in to kiss Eliot’s temple. Hardison came to sit on his other side, grinning before pressing a warm kiss to Eliot’s cheek. It made Parker warm inside just to see it, and she couldn’t stop smiling even as she leaned over to rest the ice on Eliot’s wounded ankle.

“Okay, Eliot,” Parker continued, turning to face the patient. “Where else does it hurt?” She held her finger at the ready, waiting to prod at any tender parts of his body.

And despite Eliot’s grumbles that it was only pain, that he’d handled much worse than this without complaint or painkillers, his pleased smile told them the real story

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered Leverage about a month and a half ago and fell wildly in love with this beautiful ship. :) Hesitant about my ability to do it justice, but this idea, such as it is, has been rattling around in my head for a while now, and I figured it would be a good idea to get it out. 
> 
> Enjoyed? Leave a comment [or a tip!](http://ko-fi.com/A6633K9)


End file.
